Digimon Adventure 02
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice Episode 12: The Good, The Bad, and the Digi English Dub Deputymon: I just love cards. Credits cards, greeting cards, you name it! Yolei: (to Sora) What a show off! After a couple of hands, let's try to sneak away! Sora: (to Yolei) Maybe we can get him to fall asleep by talking him into playing Canasta! Deputymon: Ever played 52 Pickup? Ah, skip it. Yahoo! Welcome, ladies and gentleMON. Welcome, to the world championship of Old Maid. Winner takes all. Ah, come on. Let's hear it! Girls: Yay! (while sarcastic) (They then proceed to clap) Sora: (to Yolei) Do you know any ways of cheating when it comes to playing Old Maid? Yolei: (to Sora) Follow me. Episode 16: 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea Moment 1 English Dub (Patamon finds an escape pod that only fits one person. Everyone except Cody decides that he should get in the pod due to his fear of being under the ocean) Cody: The reason you want me to go is because I'm afraid, well, I won't go. I just have to face my fear. (Davis runs up to Cody) Davis: Cody, are you nuts!? You're gonna get out of here alive! If I was given that chance, I'd be all over like a cheap suit! Cody: All right, then you go! Davis: I ca't go, because you're going! Cody: I am not going! Hawkmon: (to Yolei) To be honest, I can't tell which one of them is the youngest. Moment 2 English Dub (Kari tries to pick up the Digi-Egg of Reliability, but fails) Kari: I guess it's not mine. T.K.: Then, that must mean it belongs to Cody. Armadillomon: Yeah, and that means that I'm the one who gets to armor digivolve. Yee-haw! Patamon: I wonder what kind of Digimon you're gonna be. Armadillomon: I think I have a pretty good idea. Like this. (It proceeds to show a speech bubble containing a handsome looking Digimon as Armadillomon laughs) Davis: I think it'll be more like this. (It proceeds to show a speech bubble containing a version of Armadillomon with spikes everywhere on him) Davis: Kind of like a porcupine. Yolei: (to Kari) I kind of hope he's the handsome one. (Kari proceeds to laugh, then Armadillomon starts to laugh, and last, both Davis & T.K. proceed to laugh) Episode 18: Run Yolei Run English Dub Mrs. Izumi: Hi kids! What are you doing inside on such a nice day? All: Uh... (Every kid looks at Izzy) Izzy: Well...we were discussing going on a camping trip for our next vacation! Mrs. Izumi: Oh. That sounds like fun, but you're going to need a chaperone. Who's the adult that's going with you? Izzy: Uh... Matt: Oh, don't worry! My dad will go with us! He loves traveling the world! Tai: (to Matt) Are you sure? Matt: (to Tai) No, but it sounded good! Episode 30: Ultimate Anti-Hero English Dub Yolei: It's about Cody and Ken. Have you noticed they never talk to each other? They're not friends. And it's not like they argue the way you and I do, they just don't talk. Davis: Yeah, you're right. I guess they're still both a little nervous around each other. Yolei: Well, they can't go on like this much longer. Davis: Well, what are we supposed to do about it? Yolei: Actually, I've got a plan. (Yolei whispers it to Davis, which is unintelligible) Davis: It's worth a shot. (Davis tries to get Ken and Cody to get their Digimon to destroy a Control Spire sitting near them. Without command, Digmon and Stingmon destroy the Control Spire, de-digivolve into Armadillomon and Wormmon and hug each other, but Ken and Cody are still remain apart from each other, which meant the plan had failed) Category:Digimon (Franchise)